custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyara
Kiyara was a major villain of The Next Chapter, a Brutakan scientist and tyrant who caused a large amount of the events the Vanguard went through. Biography Background And The Proto-Toa Project Kiyara was originally one of Brutaka's species, hailing from one of the Southern Islands of the Matoran Universe, which he ruled. Though initially content to remain the unchallenged and absolute leader of his territory, Kiyara's island was the site of a minor dimensional incursion, in which he made contact with a Makuta-like being from another world, a "Demiurge" named Kirathel. After briefly speaking with and establishing some kind of connection with her, Kiyara developed some kind of perverted affection for her, and resolved to try and bring her into his universe to free her from her "prison". In coordination with her, he created a plan to kidnap nearby island natives, and use them as test subjects in a series of genetic engineering experiments, to create more biologically based "Toa" who could sense the presences of real Toa and beings of light, and could be imbued with Shadow powers to hunt and kill said beings. Some time later, Kiyara's island was invaded by a group of Toa led by Rahzahkea and Shard, a Toa of Psionics and Iron respectively, who had learned of his project. However, due to their lack of backup or knowledge of his fortress, he was able to use his guard forces to overpower and capture them, using Razahkea to test his mutations on real Toa (though his experimentation resulted in little more than a minor increase in power, as well as the inclusion of retractable claws in the Toa's hands). Fall Sometime later, Kiyara had managed to fully convert a Vo-Matoran, Sylah, into one of his "Bio-Marendars", as well as a number of others to create a small army. However, after perfecting their transformation, Sylah, as well as Rahzahkea, Shard, and the other prisoners, broke out and attacked the fortress internally. In the chaos, Kiyara retreated to a portal he had constructed (to bring Kirathel into their world), and attempted to stop the ringleaders of the rebellion. However, Rahzahkea's psionic power, boosted by Kiyara's very experiments, temporarily broke his control over the Bio-Marendars, who swarmed him, dragging him into the malfunctioning portal and into a dimensional void. It is unknown what transpired afterward for Kiyara, only that he was either separated from the Marendar creatures, or was able to kill them all off and survive. The Tower Sometime after, Kiyara was able to make contact with the Wrathbringer, a parasitic dimensional anomaly similar to Torok. Due to his similarity to Kirathel, a previous host of the entity, and his increased cruelty and inhumanity even in comparison to her, the entity endowed Kiyara with great power, making him a lieutenant of sorts, who would strategize how to carry out its will (namely, the genocide of as many sentient beings up to and including all realities it could reach). Using his new power, Kiyara sought out and discovered a dimensional highway known as "The Tower", forcing it to open right next to New Atero and allow the Wrathbringer forces to incurge on the planet. To further the plan, Kiyara had sent a psionic entity, a lesser slave of the Wrathbringer, to ferry the mental consciousness of Velika (Bionicle the Next Chapter) to attack and posses Genesis, a deific figure that had previously stood against and was pursuing the Wrathbringer with the intent to capture it. Additionally, Kiyara sought out an alternate dimensional version of Makuta, the brother of Ekimu, and imprisoned him in the Tower. Though he did free the Makuta from a shadow prison, and imbued him with even greater powers, Kiyara solely wished to use him as a super powered slave, a guard dog to stop intruders, and mockingly named him the "Almighty" (to juxtapose Makuta's great power against his inability to resist Kiyara's mental control). The Vanguard later entered the Tower, and freed the Almighty by destroying the mask which bound him to Kiyara's will, though Kiyara himself struck down Makuta moments later, and opened a gate inside the Tower to let the Toa reach him. Once the Vanguard Toa had made their way to Kiyara's lair, the tyrant summoned a number of disfigured, mutilated corpses, alternate versions of the Vanguard's members, in an attempt to intimidate them, as well as revealing his identity to Shard, Rahzahkea, and the other heroes. Mocking their seemingly futile attempts to defeat the Wrathbringer, Kiyara rent open the dimensional skin of the Tower, allowing them to see a fraction of the creature's true form. Kiyara engaged the heroes, killing Shard with a bolt of vaporizing energy before continuing to wrestle with them. The combined efforts of the Toa rivaled the strength of Kiyara and the dysfunctional Wrathbringer, but the battle halted once Kirathel appeared, recreating her body from the golden particles that surrounded Rahzahkea. Although Kiyara was pleased to finally see Kirathel again due to his "love" for her, Kirathel was far less pleased to see him, and seemed wavering as to which side to try and assist. However, the Wrathbringer acted then, forcibly levitating Kiyara and Kirathel into the air. As the Vanguard looked on, the entity fused both into a singular being, the Lord of Hosts, its ultimate puppet. The puppet engaged the heroes in another battle, while Cloak and a reformed Genesis entered the mindscape. severing the other minds the Wrathbringer was using to interact with their world. Outside, the Toa used their powers and skills to hold the fusion at bay, their combined and amplified power cracking the Lord's armor. Eventually, the fusion was seemingly destroyed and the Wrathbringer could no longer hold its grip on the world having no hosts to rely on. The Tower collapsed, with the Vanguard being returned to their normal world. It is unknown what happened to Kirathel and Kiyara at that point... Personality and Traits Kiyara was unique among most of the villains in the Next Chapterverse. He had lived a relatively normal life, borne no special suffering or burden that would compel or drive someone "to be evil". In fact, apart from bringing Kirathel into their world, he had previously seemed a rather strange, but normal, person. Kiyara exhibited a very calm demeanor, talking quietly and rarely raising his voice, and always smiling as if he knew something others didn't. He also exhibited extreme sociopathic and sadistic tendencies, avidly taking joy from others' pain and suffering (specifically the subjects of his project), and exhibiting extreme dominance over them if given the opportunity. Kiyara demonstrated some form of affection for Kirathel, although this did not seem to be reciprocated (at least not on a very outwardly noticeable scale), and justified some of his more vile acts as "done for her". Unlike most other villains in TNC, Kiyara did not seem to justify his actions through some sense of superiority, or even believe himself to be something "better" than the Vanguard. However, he did seem to believe in a very nihilistic or hedonistic worldview, as why he desired to hurt or twist others for his own desire, or use them to try and free his "love", another way to benefit himself. Ultimately a supremely selfish and cruel being, Kiyara was one of, if not the, most evil beings in Universe-31, warped without reason. Powers, Abilities, and Equipment Kiyara was the same species as Brutaka, and had the powers that the species had. He could fire energy blasts, negate stasis fields, fly, use psychic abilities, teleport, and had various other powers from being a Wrathbringer host. He was also a skilled scientist. He used a silver Olmak with red tear trails on it. Appearance A being almost identical to Brutaka, but more emaciated in comparison, and possessing gray and red-accented armor, with a silver Olmak. His body was almost always hunched over. His silver Olmak had red tear trails on it. Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter Category:Characters